


【索路】光年之远的春天

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, 结尾反转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 一起去看樱花吧，索隆，这就是约定。





	【索路】光年之远的春天

** 1**

  
索隆在家门口遇到路飞的时候，完全是一副出乎意料的表情。他太过惊讶于是过了好久都没有说出一句话来，路飞倒是像往常一样冲着他摆了摆手，笑起来依旧是那副龇牙咧嘴的蠢样，雨水从他的草帽上滴滴答答地落下来，在他身下聚起一洼水坑。  
雷声是猛然在耳边炸开的，轰隆隆的成为两人间唯一的背景音。索隆在那个间隙动了动嘴唇。  
“你说什么啊，索隆。”  
那句话，成为了他们之间最后的一个谜。

  
  
** 2**

  
路飞来是为了和索隆去看樱花祭的。索隆一边拿毛巾给他擦头上的水，一边漫不经心的问他为啥不去京都找山治。  
“看樱花的话，去那里看更好看吧。”  
“哪里都一样的啦，因为说好要和索隆去看的啊。”  
时间像是一个突然被卡住的齿轮，前后摇摆着怎么都跨不过这一格。  
索隆停下手而路飞就那样直晃晃地望着他，眼神一如当年，他们之间空白的两年在这样的坦然面前变得虚假且空洞。路飞一点也没有变，发型，打扮，说话的语气，习惯性的小动作，整个人就像是从两年前一步跨过来的，他的每一下呼吸，都带来让人窒息的熟悉感。  
“那就看吧。”索隆这样说着，齿轮发出巨大的噪音终于咔哒一下滑了过去。  
我们约定好的，奈良的春天。

  
  
** 3**

  
索隆一直没想明白他到底是怎么和路飞变得形影不离起来的。只是后来大家在社团室某个昏昏欲睡的午后聊天，娜美随口说了一句：  
“说起来索隆你认识路飞最久了吧，是同乡吗？”  
那个时候路飞正窝在他怀里睡得天塌不惊，口水潺潺地顺着嘴角往下滴，而索隆抬手掐了他一下，他只是模糊地哼了个尾音，换了个姿势又继续睡了过去。  
“不是的。也是来了大学才认识的。”  
“哎！总觉得看到路飞的时候你们就已经在一起了啊。”  
“也没有啦，不久之后就遇到你了……”  
“也只不过早了一个月嘛。”说这话的是山治，他正窝在一边的转椅上，右脚翘在沙发上，半分不差地压在索隆的腿上。  
“他走错门来了剑道部，撞坏了练习设备，就是那个时候认识的。”  
“说起来他还真是个惹祸精啊！”  
大家嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来，空调机发出一声闷响，又继续呜呜地吹着。这个夏天意外的燥热，窗外是要喧哗一整个夏天的蝉。所有人都躲在罗宾的读书社里有一搭没一搭的闲扯，其实是逃了一整个下午的课。后来罗宾教授得去开会了，乔巴也跟着去了实验室，弗兰基，乌索普，娜美，布鲁克也都三三两两地走了，等到天色暗下来的时候，室内只剩下山治，索隆和路飞。  
那个家伙还睡着，鼻翼翕动，一副无忧无虑的样子，索隆充当了他的抱枕和床垫，竟然也不知不觉地睡着了一会儿。当他醒来的时候，室内一片漆黑，他本能的想坐起来，手臂一紧却搂到了那熟悉的温度，于是又慢慢的放松下来。  
“哼，睡得不错啊。”黑暗中传来轻轻的嗤笑。  
索隆一侧头就看到黑暗中一双望向自己的眼睛。  
“把你的脚给老子放下去。”  
“别这么绝情嘛，我搁着觉得很舒服啊。”山治懒洋洋地回答他，说着又不客气地用脚压了压，事实证明，只要加强锻炼，爆青筋这项肢体运动也可以有很不错的音效。索隆的手都摸到一边的竹剑了，但最终还是没有动。他听到山治又笑了起来，随后腿上的重压消失了。  
“我走了，记得锁门。”  
他这样说着，披着那件黑色西装站了起来，路过沙发的时候揉了揉路飞的头发。  
他其实很少这样温柔，每次遇到路飞也总是骂骂咧咧的不给好脸色，但路飞却总是很粘他。  
“山治是个温柔的人呐，而且……做的东西很好吃。”  
后半句才是重点吧，你个混蛋。索隆当时就想这样骂回去，却只是耸了耸肩什么都没说。他不会去反对路飞的任何决定，因为事实证明，他的决定都是对的。  
**每一个事实，证明了每一个决定。**  
“啧。”  
“你啧什么啧啊。”山治已经站在了门外，但又回身向门里探进了半个身子，“只是抢先了一个月就嚣张起来了啊。”  
索隆还没来得及骂回去，对方已经啪的把门关上了。  
没来由的，索隆就为此生起气来，一个人睁着眼睛在黑暗中发呆，想着些什么，意识到去捕捉的时候，却都已经忘记了。  
  
后来，路飞醒来。  
他趴在索隆身上，在黑暗中笑着露出白牙，用他特有的那种好像在撒娇的嗓子说：  
“我知道索隆你一直都在。”

  
  
** 4**

  
他们定在四月十号去看樱花。其实这个计划做的挺没头没脑的。  
路飞说，要去看，要有好吃的。然后索隆就随意的去网上查了查。  
既然町本乡的又兵卫樱那么有名就去看那个吧。  
路飞说，恩，好，要带好吃的便当啊！  
而所谓好吃的便当，其实也只是他们随手在711买的速食盒饭而已，再加上几个饭团。  
索隆骑着自行车，路飞就坐在后座上。早春还有些寒意。索隆翻箱倒柜找出的帽子围巾都给了路飞，对方反倒是不领情的嘟着嘴，不过被索隆凶神恶煞地瞪一眼就老实了。  
索隆蹬车蹬得飞快，冲上坡再不踩刹车地冲下来，耳边灌过呼呼的风声和路飞渐渐扬起的欢呼。到达观赏区的时候，两个人都是一头的汗，嘴巴呼出一团团的白气。路飞摘掉了帽子围巾，头发汗湿地贴着。他重重地捶了一下索隆，哈哈地笑起来，明明没有什么特别高兴的事情却一幅开心的不得了的样子。接着，就是跟着人群沿着山路往上走，像是故意似的，索隆总是落在后面，看着路飞在他前面兴奋地东张西望。  
“喂，索隆，快点跟上来啦！”路飞回头冲他喊，人群熙熙攘攘地挤做一团，路飞透过缝隙冲着索隆挥手，却不放慢脚步，渐渐地模糊成一片红影。  
蓦地就觉得心口发紧，意识到的时候，索隆已经迈开脚步跑了起来，耳边不时传来有些责怪的声音，最后却什么都听不清了，只有自己越来越急促的呼吸和鼓噪到喧哗的心跳声。  
索隆转了几圈，却怎么都找不到那个熟悉的人影，急躁是突然降临的，就好像被打进血管一样，随着心脏一下一下有力的搏动扩散全身，他用力咬了咬牙齿让自己冷静下来，四处查看的动作到底是有些慌乱起来，人群不知什么时候散开给他空出了一点地方，就像是畏惧般不敢靠近。  
啊，本来就一直是这样的啊。  
  
_ “听说你是魔兽啊，大家都很怕你的样子。”_  
_ “别废话，快点擦地板。”_  
_ “只是他们太弱了啦，他们只是畏惧自己的弱小而已。但是我不会的……”_  
_ “……”_  
_ “我呀，觉得索隆，可帅了！呐，和我做朋友吧！”_  
  
你这个笨蛋啊！  
一直以来，都只是个笨蛋而已！  
  
“喂路飞，你在哪！”  
其实喊出来的时候，并没有想象中的丢脸，那个名字从出口的瞬间就像是把什么撕掉了一样连呼吸都变得轻松起来，一声大过一声，肆无忌惮的喊着那个人名字，声音却是穿越两年而来的。  
那个时候也这样喊你就好了。  
虽然结果不知道怎样，但是叫住你的话，也不会有更糟的了吧。  
没有什么会比现在更糟的了啊。  
  
“喂路飞--”  
“索隆！”撞过来的力道还是那样的毫不顾忌，两年也没有长多少个子的样子，就这样紧紧地贴在自己背后。路飞抱紧索隆，脸埋在他的背上，双手绕过来环住了他的腰。  
“抓住索隆啦！”他欢快地叫起来，“谁让索隆你走的那么慢。”  
“笨蛋。”  
“什么啊？”  
回身拥紧他的时候，觉得整个骨骼都在发出“吱嘎吱嘎”的声音，啊，是错觉吧，毕竟这个时候，除了怀中人呼出的灼热气息外再没有什么可以来定义真实了。路飞被抱得离了地，整个重量都靠索隆支撑着。他安静下来，一下下拍着索隆的背，在他耳边发出轻微的笑声。  
“樱花啊，索隆。”他这样说着，也紧紧地抱住索隆。  
“真的是很漂亮啊。”  


  
** 5**

  
他们有且只有过一次亲吻，但这是只属于索隆一个人的秘密。  
对于路飞来说，那可能就是一次普通的“一时兴起”而已。  
他们一起坐在街角的咖啡屋里分享一块蛋糕，起因是某个家伙一时好心泛滥帮助店家找回了小狗。索隆对于甜食一直兴趣缺缺，但路飞则坚持功劳是大家的，索隆不吃我也不会吃的！  
说着这样大义凛然的话就不要用可怜巴巴的眼神看着我啊。  
象征性地吃了一口后，路飞终于也不客气地吃起来。明明是最能吃的一个，却好像总也不长肉的样子，有时候无意中拉一下对方的胳膊，都会让索隆忍不住皱起眉来。现下岁月静好，时光绵长，暖融融的午后阳光正好落在他们呆的这一角。阳光下，那些细小的灰尘都浮动出清晰的轨迹，甜食的香味混合在空气里，索隆撑着下巴，一眨不眨地看着路飞黑色的小脑袋张扬着不安分的发梢动来动去，就忍不住地笑了。  
小店的广播里不知道在放着谁的歌，有些沙哑的女声，一遍遍，用眷恋的语气唱着：  
_「拥抱你，拥抱你，如果有爱就请吻下去……」_  
“喂。吃相也太差了吧。”索隆取笑他，抬手抹掉他嘴角巧克力的动作轻松自如，不动声色地就掩藏掉了猛然加速的心跳。毕竟在路飞面前，隐藏心意这件事情做起来是那样的简单和频繁。  
吃饭，睡觉，练习剑道，沉默地去喜欢他……  
有时候就连索隆都忍不住要嘲笑自己，可是说出来就能得到自己想要的结果，这种一厢情愿的天真与乐观，实在是索隆性格之外的东西。安于现状，有时不是懒惰懦弱，也可能是因为太珍视已经获得之物而再没有勇气把它放在赌博的桌面上。  
“唉，把索隆的份也吃掉啦。”  
“我已经吃过了，没所谓啦。”  
“嘿。”路飞动作很快，他调皮地笑了一下，当索隆想往后躲的时候，眼前只剩下路飞挤眉弄眼的一张脸了。巧克力的甜味在舌尖扩散，麻醉着味蕾的却是窜流过身体的肾上腺素。那一刻脑袋里一片空白什么都想不了了，手却能自动寻找那近在咫尺的温暖，蛮横地搂入怀里，本能就这样轻易地把一切昭然若揭，凑上去，追逐唇舌，吻下去，即使牙齿磕碰，也无法松开。  
_ 「冷冰冰的逻辑思考是多余，左边的心从此只为你窒息。」_  
  
“唉？”  
退开一点距离发现对方嘴唇都被咬红了，眨着一双湿漉漉的眼睛盯着索隆瞧。在索隆处在“老子就是干了怎么样”和“啊，还是编个谎话圆过去吧路飞一看就很好骗啊”的天人交战时，对面的路飞却扑哧地笑了出来，他毫不在意地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“我也很喜欢索隆啊！”  
  
后来，或者说很快的，索隆就意识到，路飞这句喜欢，就和他说我喜欢肉，我喜欢阳光，我喜欢冒险一样，是带着路飞独有的，大大咧咧的坦然和全然无常识的，零智商低情商发言。  
但无论怎样，都无法抹去，那一瞬间轰鸣了索隆整个世界的，怦然心动。

  
  
** 6**

  
其实在去看樱花的前夜，索隆有问路飞当年为什么走了。  
他们一起肩挤肩地躺在榻榻米上，盖着索隆的棉被，分享着索隆的单人枕。  
索隆说，你这样睡的不舒服，给你睡吧。路飞说不要，你不过来睡我就不睡。  
啊，还是和当年一样不讲理又霸道呀。  
“怎么就想起来看樱花的啊？”  
“和索隆约好的啊。当年只看过布鲁克的图册，索隆也说很想再回家看一眼的样子。”  
“说约好的什么的……”  
“啊，索隆你不会是忘记了吧，走之前约定了的呀，要一起去索隆的家乡看樱花的啊。”  
“……”  
“索隆的手好冷啊，没事吧？”  
“是你当年一声不响地走了啊。”  
“没有吧，不是很认真的和索隆说了吗，啊，可能是因为索隆在病床上睡着没有听到吧。”  
谈话到这里就像是突然被人掐断了一样，路飞贴着索隆的身体，仰面朝天躺着，左手被索隆包住，指尖不安分地抓着索隆的手心。索隆一动不动地看着天花板，窗外路灯的光在屋内投射下奇形怪状的阴影，路飞又向索隆靠过来点，他身上冷得出奇，激得索隆一个激灵。  
“笨蛋，被子盖好一点啊。”索隆这样抱怨着，终于像解冻般半撑起身子，拉过被子把路飞盖严实了再躺下。  
“当时好担心啊，急匆匆地跑到医院索隆都不醒过来。我陪了你很久，可是医生却只在和我说一些无关紧要的事情。那个时候我就在想，如果你醒过来了，就去看樱花吧。”  
“不是有说过，在樱花树下许愿，什么都能达成吗？而且也很想去看看索隆从小长大的地方啊。”  
说到这里，路飞停顿了一下，索隆不由得抓紧了对方的手，他呼吸急促起来，有些一直以来他忽视的东西突然被人从黑暗的角落扫出来，有人吹掉了表面的灰尘，露出棱角分明的一隅。  
是啊，明明记得的吧。  
有人曾在病床前一遍遍叫着自己的名字，被人拖出去还死拽着床脚不放手。  
“于是就抓着索隆的手决定了，无论怎样，不管你记不记得，两年后的今天一定要来看奈良的樱花。”  
原来不是梦啊。  
索隆想要打断路飞的话，张开口却是一声低沉的，哽在喉咙里的呼吸。  
当年那个家伙可是哭得狼狈万分啊，死死拽着我手的力气，是恨不得把指节都掐断吗。一些影像纷至沓来，他们叽叽喳喳地吵闹着，整个房间都被挤得晃动起来。  
“索隆……”路飞的声音在这时清晰地传来，像是触到了什么开关“啪”的一下关掉了凌乱纷繁的记忆。  
他还在不紧不慢的说着，声音忽远忽近，飘忽地就像滑过窗口的风。  
“没有堂堂正正的说再见……那也是因为……如果真能够不分开就好啦。”  
“所以说你为什么要走？”索隆猛然提高的声音在空荡荡的屋子里来回的冲撞，就好像有质感一样砸得他生疼。  
_不，他并没有背弃我啊！_  
路飞像是没有听到一样，他甚至更加贴近了索隆一点。  
“因为……为了能够和索隆一起，再看一次春天呐。”

  
  
** 7**

  
“年轻人，不要哭啦。”有人轻轻地的拍了拍索隆的肩，索隆转身看他，突然觉得脸颊凉凉的，手一抹掌心就湿了。  
“即使是一个人来看樱花，也没有什么好寂寞的啊。”老奶奶这样说着，露出和蔼的笑容。  
索隆扭头，看到路飞站在一边冲着他笑，他们的手紧紧地握在一起，而人群却那样轻易地穿过了他。  
  


** 8**

  
“左眼会失明是因为脑部肿瘤压迫了视觉神经的关系。手术很成功，眼睛也会复明……嘛，说这些感觉你也不是很关心。”罗穿着白大褂，却戴着一顶奇怪的斑点帽，他慢悠悠地叙述着，口气淡淡听不出什么情绪，“路飞已经去旅行了。”  
这样说着，罗随手把病例报告丢到了一边，他拖过一把椅子坐到了索隆的身边。  
“虽然他希望我这样说，但是……啊，怎么说呢，我就是那种看不得别人好过的人。”  
他有些玩味地看了索隆一眼，索隆的眼睛上蒙着纱布，直挺挺的坐在病床上，拳头握得死紧，却一直一句话都没有说。  
罗伸出手指触摸了一下索隆的眼睛，病房里只有他们两个人，所以没有人可以目睹这位远近闻名的恶劣医生，突然露出一丝无奈至极的苦笑。  
“手术出了点意外，他大概自己也没有想到吧，随随便便就说出要把眼睛送给别人的话，是一定会被命运之神惩罚的。”  
“死了哦。”罗说的很慢，却保证每一个字都可以被清晰地听到，“**路飞已经死了。**我看着他的心电图变成一条直线，而你却在他身边坚强且充满生命力的活了下去。”  
索隆动了一下，他有些迟缓地伸出手摸向自己的眼睛却又蓦然顿住。一丝颤抖清晰地爬过他的身体，他咬紧了嘴唇，手指又慢慢地收了回来。罗在这个时候握住了他的手，他抓得很紧根本不让对方退缩，满怀恶意地引导着。  
人一旦看不见了，其他的感觉就会变得敏锐起来，以此弥补视觉的缺失。这就好像心里什么东西没有了，就一定需要其他的东西来填满。  
指尖触摸到纱布的时候，有什么东西碎裂了，那么清晰的被感觉到，却不知道到底打破的是什么。索隆可以感觉到眼珠在自己的按压下轻轻地滚动，模糊的光影穿透纱布投射在虹膜上。他迟疑了一下，挣脱开了罗的桎梏，转而一圈圈的解下了绷带，起初睁开眼睛的时候，觉得整个世界亮的刺目，忍不住就用手遮了一下，指尖就那样不经意的触摸到了左眼的伤疤，细细长长的一条，凹凸着贯穿了左眼。  
不知怎么的，就想起路飞左眼下面也有一个滑稽的伤疤，三条线像一张裂开笑着的嘴，他总会不自主地触摸它，逗得路飞打开他的手冲他抱怨：“很痒啊索隆！这可是男子汉的标志啊，羡慕的话你也去搞一个啊！”  
这样想着就笑起来，依赖整个胸腔挤压出的笑声就这样脱口而出，很吵。  
“是左眼哦。”索隆转头只看到一个模模糊糊的人影，他坐在自己床边，声音里透着疲惫，“那就请愉悦的去看他留给你的世界吧。”  
  
索隆闭上眼睛再睁开，世界晃动着趋向清晰，他从手掌中抬起头来，觉得左眼有着区别于右眼的异样。病房里不知道什么时候只剩下他一个人。  
他闭上再睁开，闭上再睁开，简单而执着的重复这唯一的动作。  
“喂，索隆……”  
他听到那个熟悉的声音，干净清澈，却含着褪不干净的软糯鼻音。  
索隆抬起了头，他的手还捂在右眼上，左眼却看见路飞就站在他身边。  
“我要走了呢。”路飞笑起来，阳光穿透索隆抬起的手掌在他脸上留下一个黑色的倒影，就像在抚摸对方的脸一样。  
你为什么要走？  
你要去哪里？  
可以不走吗？  
我啊……  
索隆张了张嘴巴，突然间左眼一阵刺痛让他无法克制地蜷缩起来，对方立刻就咋咋呼呼地叫起来，但声音就像一下子被隔离在另一个空间般，什么也听不清。  
** “总还是会再见的……”**  
最后，也只听清了这一句，唯一的一句，清晰的不可思议，停顿了很久，再小小声的跟着一句：**“所以忘记也没关系的。”**  
临末是熟悉的上挑的愉快音调，不知不觉就让人觉得安心起来，倦意上涌，索隆伸出双手想要抓住什么却发现再也找不到对方。那些想询问的句子被迅速地遗忘，仿佛中了什么刻意的魔法，连带着那些影影绰绰的影像和朦胧的话语，一个接着一个，像一只只被烧掉的纸蝶，灰烬都被路过的风吹散干净。  
随后他就睡着了，很快地沉入一片静谧的黑暗里，却感觉被人无比温暖地拥抱着。  
  
“喂，绿藻头，你还好吧……”  
“索隆，你别吓我们啊！”  
“该不会是受的打击太大……”  
“我说你们都在说什么啊。”索隆抓了抓头，随手抢过娜美手上的苹果咬了一口，“所以说路飞去旅行了，居然一声不响地就走了吗？”  
索隆眨了眨眼：“还--真是讨厌啊。”

  
  
** 9**

  
“你说什么啊，索隆？”  
“…………”  
缺着的那一块，被用自己制造的记忆填塞起来的那一块，终于咔哒一声，找回了正确的碎片。  


  
** 0**

  
那就一起完成约定吧。  
即使我们之间，原来隔着两光年的春天。

  
  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> PS1：蛋糕店的歌词来自《左撇子》这首歌的改编，但其实歌和文的意境完全不贴合【喂  
PS2：在樱花树下许愿可以达成愿望是我【纯】瞎编的，纯情的好孩子不要相信，我只知道樱花开得越好说明低下可能有尸体【喂  
PS3：不要吐槽路飞为啥会死嘛……手术这种东西很难说的嘛！【喂喂  
PS4：呃………………能看懂吗？【问得胆颤心惊】
> 
> 为了不破梗，所以开头没有提醒哦！


End file.
